Bonding
by Sanctitatem
Summary: Sam and Jack are stranded on a planet and have to work together to find a way home. Certain tensions come to the surface and they face them. Rating is for future chapters. Chapters 1-3 is for general audiences.
1. Stranded

Notes:

This was written for fun

More chapters to come

I hope you enjoy :)

 **Chapter 1 - Stranded**

"Thor!" Jack yelled into the night sky of the planet they had just been deposited on. The Asgard's methods had left them somewhat perplexed and, for the time being, stranded. Waving his hands in the air, as if that would somehow make Thor beam them back up to his ship, Jack swore under his breath before turning to Sam.

"I'm sure they know what they're doing, sir." Sam said - trying to calm herself rather than Jack.

"Yeah, yeah. It's the not telling us I don't like. Where the heck are we, Carter?"

Sam looked around before checking her compass with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her prolonged silence gave Jack the answer he had already decided on. They had no idea where they were.

"Sir, unless we find a Stargate, I'm not sure I can tell you where we are. It's not Earth. I don't recognise the star configuration. With the Asgard ships and their transporter capabilities – we may not even be in the same system we were just in."

Sam tried to not sound defeated. Focusing on her training and logic she tried to think it through – calming herself by knowing that she wasn't on her own and that all was not lost .. yet.

"Okay. Well, first off we need to find shelter: Night is coming in, I think," Jack said as he secured his pack and firearm, and chose a direction to start their search.

"I think there's a good chance there's a gate on this planet. Thor put us here to keep us safe. Putting us somewhere without a chance of getting home doesn't make much sense," Sam spoke out loud to herself.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, more because it gave both of them hope. "As long as we don't have to explore the whole damn planet to find it."

Jack swallowed his own doubts and fears over whether they'd ever see home again and pointed over at some trees. "We'll head that way. Get some cover while we walk. Just in case we aren't alone."

Agreeing that this was the most logical option given their surroundings, Sam started to walk in that direction. Their pace was quick as the two suns were starting to descend and they wanted to make as much use out of the remaining light as possible. Walking kept them both warm and put their energies, and thoughts, into something useful.

A comfortable silence settled between them as they entered the forest. Adrenaline kept them alert for any noise or movement that seemed out of place – whatever that even meant for this alien planet. They stealthily made their way through undergrowth and past trees, using only hand signals to communicate.

Jack stopped them about 90 minutes into their walk. Putting his finger to his lips, he listened carefully for the trickling sound he had thought he'd heard a moment before. Turning in the direction of the sound, he started to walk again – leaving Sam to follow him. A few minutes later and he stopped at a stream flowing down a slight incline in the terrain.

"Good to know there's water here. We might end up needing it," he whispered.

"If anyone is living here then they'd want to be near a water source. It could help us find someone who knows where we are or if there's a gate, Sir." Sam didn't mention that she wouldn't recommend drinking from the stream, just in case. Not until they had no other choice. It looked like water but that didn't mean it was. They both had enough in their packs to sustain them for a few days. Sam hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"We'll follow the stream down the hill then. Keep an eye out. We don't want to alert anyone that we're here before we're ready for them to know."

Nodding, Sam waited for Jack to start their trek again before following. Walking gave her time to think and not necessarily about topics she wanted to focus on. Thinking about a certain CO wouldn't help anything. It wasn't as if they could act on any feelings or fantasies. Trying to keep her mind off of that, Sam tried to be extra alert to any threat as well as counting their steps – anything to keep her mind occupied.

Darkness had fallen by the time they had made it through the forest to a clearing. The trees had thinned out enough so that they could use the moonlight to guide them instead of using up what power their torches had. Coming to another stop, the two of them eyed up the seemingly abandoned buildings. After conducting a search of the area, they let out a collective sigh as they concluded that they were alone.

"Looks like something from the Middle Ages, Sir," Sam whispered in reference to the mud and stone buildings that took up most of the clearing. Thatched roofs covered basic, one room shelters that seemed to have not been lived in for many years.

"So, not very advanced then. Or they weren't. Why'd they abandon this place?" Jack spoke out loud, partly to himself and partly to Sam.

"I'll be able to tell more in the morning, Sir," Sam said – squinting to see Jack in the pale moonlight.

"Yeah, if anyone was here they'd have heard us by now. We'll collect some firewood and use that building over there." Jack pointed to one of the hovels that seemed to be the safest from a strategic stand point. Other than their voices there were no other sounds. Not even wildlife. It was a silence that both comforted and unnerved Jack. He didn't like it too quiet.


	2. Night Time Thoughts

**Chapter 2: Night Time Thoughts**

A short time later they had set up camp and had a small fire going. Finally able to sit and relax, Sam shrugged off her pack and searched for suitable rations to eat. All that walking had made her very hungry. After glancing out of the one hole in the wall, Jack felt safe enough to join her – fishing out his own rations to eat.

"I'll take first watch," Jack volunteered automatically. Searching for something else to add was difficult and that felt odd. He usually felt so relaxed around Sam. Especially when there were rules, commanding officers, and colleagues around. Here there was no one else around to check up on them or to see what they were doing.

Sam nodded in agreement and was glad that they still had their military rules to stick to and guide them for now. It made decision making that much easier. Taking turns to sleep might also minimise the awkwardness that had seemed to have settled between them as they ate.

"Given the plant life and the type of terrain around here, I wouldn't have thought it'd get too cold, sir," Sam said – hoping that logic and neutral, possibly important, topics might relax them. "I don't know how long night will last. My guess would be similar to Earth …"

"But we'll have to wait and see," Jack finished Sam's sentence. "We'll wait it out. Rest up. Can't move out till daylight anyway. Not until we have no other choice."

Sam once again slipped into silence. The only sound was the occasional crunch from her eating the rations. Not the most delicious of food but it filled her up. Staring into the fire, it warmed her confidence as well as her skin, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Whatcha thinking about, Carter?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow as he noted the smile with curiosity. He realised it was the first time he had seen her smile that day. Jack liked it when Sam smiled.

"Hmm?" Sam asked as Jack's voice shook her out of her reverie. "Oh," she sighed as his words caught up to her brain. "Just enjoying the fire and thinking that there's a really good chance there's a Stargate near here. All the signs of humanoid or intelligent life we've found have been near a Stargate, so far. It makes sense that we can't be that far away." Sam looked away from Jack and shrugged. "It was making me feel better about this whole mess."

Jack nodded and smiled at the slight shyness that had suddenly come over Sam. "You're right. We'll find a way out tomorrow. Why don't you get some sleep? Need to be ready for tomorrow."

Finishing up her rations, Sam took a swig of water before preparing to settle down. Sleeping on the ground wasn't a new thing for either of them, and Sam felt safe enough with Jack watching over her. Sleep came sooner than expected as Sam lay facing the fire – the light illuminating her features and causing her hair to sparkle. It was something Jack couldn't help but notice. She looked so peaceful in her slumber. Such an intimate scene that it almost felt wrong, to Jack, to be witness to it. Still, he enjoyed the way his heart skipped a beat at the sight. One of the advantages to this world, he silently decided. He'd give himself that much freedom, but no more.

As the night drew on, Jack felt like time was moving more slowly with each passing minute. Keeping watch was easy. It was so quiet there that Jack would be able to hear any intruder or attacker. Staying alert was a much harder task. The silence had a comforting, enticing quality to it. As if it were beckoning Jack into a false sense of security. Luring him into letting his guard down and then suddenly it would strike.

After his eyes drooped a second time, Jack scrubbed at his face with a soft growl. After one circle of the building, he settled down again and tried to think of something to focus on: something that would keep him awake. His eyes and thoughts fell on Sam. He'd wake her up soon. Several hours had passed so it would soon be her time to keep watch. Jack smirked to himself. Even in his thoughts he'd managed to automatically fall back on protocol and routine. The ingrained practice kept him alive but still occasionally surprised him.

Chuckling to himself, his mind started to walk down a different path. One that thought of the Za'tarc detector test and what they had admitted to one another. About the pain he'd felt at the thought of leaving Sam behind. About how he'd do anything for her. Jack would do anything to make sure she got home.

Staring at Sam, Jack was lost in his thoughts when the woman's eyes opened. Blinking, Sam looked at Jack and saw the look she'd only seen on his face once before. The only other time that Jack had let his feelings for her show. Sam knew what that look meant. Still, she didn't feel ready to confront those feelings just yet. Stretching and pretending she hadn't seen the look, Sam sat up and poked at the fire. Jack's eyes shot up as she moved and he thanked the dying fire that his embarrassment was hard to see.

"Just on time, Carter. I was about to wake you."

"I can never sleep too long on floors, Sir. I take it we've had no visitors?"

"Nope. Just silence. A whole lotta silence."

Sam glanced at Jack for the first time since she'd seen that look.

"You should sleep, Sir."

"Yeah, I know," Jack sighed. "You'll be okay to keep watch? I don't think anyone will be turning up."

"Yes, Sir. I'll be fine."

Jack's features softened as he looked into Sam's eyes one more time before settling down. Pressing his hands over his eyes, he thought – _maybe I do need to sleep. Too many damn feelings for the middle of the night._

As Jack drifted off to sleep, it was Sam's turn to deal with the darkness and silence. She had a much easier time with it. Occupying herself with working on the latest problem she'd had with the Naquadah reactors back home, her mind only occasionally focused on the man sleeping so close to her. The growing silver in his hair. The way his smile lit up his entire face. How she'd almost felt his heart break when they had been separated by that damn force field.

Whenever her thoughts dwelled on that day too much, Sam forced herself to refocus on science. It kept her calm like it always did. The cool logic and rules. They made so much more sense than her feelings. Feelings that only ever seemed to grow stronger, no matter how taboo and forbidden. Damning herself with a heavy sigh, her fingers scrapped at her scalp in frustration and she only froze when she heard Jack turning in his sleep. Straightening her back, Sam watched Jack carefully and let out a long breath when it was clear that he was still asleep and hadn't witnessed her moment of frustration.

It was with that frustration and desire that Sam watched the suns start to rise four hours later. Only once they had illuminated the shelter through the tiny window did she even think about waking Jack. Sleep had been important for the both of them.

* * *

NB.

Thank you to everyone who has so far read my story and has left comments or followed it. I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

There may be a little bit of a wait for chapter 3 as I'm going to be very busy with work for the next 2-3 weeks so I'm sorry if there's a delay.

Thank you again :)


	3. The Search

**Chapter 3 – The Search**

The daylight brought a new sense of purpose and reminded them both of their aim. They needed to get home. All awkwardness from the night was washed away with the bright sunlight. For all the intense light, the temperature didn't exceed the limits of their comfort which, Sam noted, would help with rationing water.

Breakfast was eaten in silence, with only the crackling of the fire to keep them from getting lost in their thoughts. Once packed up it was time to move on. Sam insisted on having a quick look at the village to search for clues but she came up empty handed. It was as if one day they had all disappeared. It was confusing but they'd seen weirder occurrences in their time using the Stargate system. They both only hoped that whatever had happened, happened a long time ago and wasn't still around waiting to pounce.

Putting the fire out, they quietly made their way out of the shelter and down the path on the opposite side of the clearing from where they had entered it. Quickly, they fell back into the well-known roles they'd developed over the years as part of their team. Making their way with as much stealth as they could manage with the dry undergrowth at their feet, they made good time and had covered more ground by the time the suns were high up in the sky than Jack had thought they would. But, still they hadn't met anyone.

It wasn't long after that, that the path they had been following split into three. Standing at the point the path split off, the two of them stared down each path in an effort to help them decide which to take.

"Eenie, meanie, miney, mo?" Jack said questioningly at Sam.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sir." Sam said with a shrug.

Trying to look like he knew what he was doing, Jack made the executive decision, as the commanding officer, and started to head down the path to their right.

"We'll try them in order. See where they take us." Jack forced confidence into his voice in the hopes of bolstering them both through the day.

"It all looks the same. Just tree after tree," Sam said quietly, almost to herself before she fell back into silence.

"It's not _all_ the same," Jack tried to argue in a humorous way. "See? That rock. It's in a different place from the last one I saw." He grinned back at Sam and was rewarded with a small smile and shake of her head.

Again their walking continued for a good hour until they came to a dead end. The path just seemed to disappear. Ending in undergrowth and trees that made going forward tricky and uninviting. Jack took off his sunglasses and looked around confused.

"What the …? Why have a path that goes nowhere?"

"Maybe the path is hidden by the undergrowth sir? Or the people who lived here destroyed it to hide something?" Sam was grasping at straws. She couldn't figure out why the path would just end, either. After a few minutes of exasperated searching it was concluded that they'd have to go back. This planet was getting stranger and stranger. Luckily they missed the ancient, camouflaged traps laid out a metre or so beyond the edge of the path.

One hour back to the point where the paths diverged and they stopped for food. The silence and uniformity of the flora around them was starting to make both of them itch. An uncomfortable gut feeling that something was off. Neither of them could pin point what it was though.

Fuelled up, they started off down the second path. This one was shorter and as they neared the end they could even hear the occasional bird tweet high above them. This caused them both to grin in delight.

"The forest must be thinning out. For the sound to penetrate," Sam said as her pace picked up – she was sure it meant the edge of the forest.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the case. Although what they did find momentarily distracted them from the disappointment of finding neither a Stargate nor the edge of the forest.

A tall, sturdy wooden structure spanned out in front of them, filling the massive clearing and almost reaching the treetops. It resembled a flat topped pyramid and had steps leading up to the top. The path towards it was lined with torch poles – all untouched by flame. The pair's initial joy at hearing the birds had now been replaced with an eerie foreboding.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam exclaimed.

"Where's Daniel, when you need him?" Jack murmured as he looked up to the top in awe.

"He'd have a field day with this," Sam agreed.

In unspoken agreement, they both stepped onto the bottom step of the pyramid and started to walk up it. After all, Sam thought – they might get a better view of the forest from the top.

Once at the top, the structure got more confusing. The four corners of the platform were finished with torch poles as the path had been. In the centre was set a table with restraints connected to both the top and bottom of the slab of thick wood. All of this pointed towards a place of sacrifice. It was the cross set a few feet beyond the table that confused them both.

"A pyramid with a cross. Talk about a mesh of cultures," Sam spoke quietly. "This has got to be the work of the Goa'uld. Maybe they brought people from both cultures here and they compromised?"

"Or one took over the other," Jack suggested. "Used their religion to control them and by the time they'd realised it'd be too late."

Sam was surprised by the deepness of Jack's thoughts but tried to school her features into only mild shock.

"Like I said, Daniel would have a field day."

Dropping her pack, Sam fished out a camera and started taking photos. She knew Daniel would only get annoyed at them later if she didn't. As she did this Jack wandered over to the table with the restraints on it. Securing his side arm, Jack proceeded to touch the table – wondering what might have happened here and if he, in fact, really wanted to know.

It all happened so suddenly, Jack had no time to react. One moment he was reaching out to touch the open wrist restraints and the next the coverings had sprung up and over his hands – a spring action pinning both limbs into place across the table.

"Sam!" Jack yelled out as he tried as hard as he could to pull himself free only that seemed to make the devices tighten.

"Stop moving," Sam said as she noticed what was happening but her voice died off when they both heard a huge whoosh through the air above them.

 _Whoosh_.

 _Whoosh_.

Looking up, they both looked in horror as they saw a type of stone axe hurtle itself back and forth above them. It would seem that one of the taller trees had been hiding that particular trap from them. Their eyes widened as they realised it was slowly making its way south – right for Jack who was still trapped partially on the table.

"Damn it," Sam said as Jack swore and they both started to pull and tug at the cuffs. Sam would have tried shooting them but Jack was too close to risk it. Hearts pounding, Sam stepped away – provoking more fear in Jack.

"Carter? What are you doing?!" He yelled out as he tried to duck as far below the table as he could – the axe still making its slow journey down towards him.

 _Whoosh_.

 _Whoosh_.

Sam searched with all the haste she could manage.

"There has to be a switch. There's always a switch. Something to stop the weapon."

 _Whoosh_.

 _Whoosh_.

Jack watched in almost disbelief at her search but hoped to God that she was right.

"Not sure stopping it was what they had in mind when these people built it, Sam," Jack said – the anxiety of the situation making him snap at her honest attempt at help.

Stepping behind the cross, Sam gasped in delight when she spotted a lever and without thinking pulled it. She figured they didn't have much choice anyway.

Then silence.

Having squeezed his eyes shut and waiting for the seemingly inevitable pain of being cut, if not dismembered, by the axe, Jack opened one eye to see the axe coming to a stop a few centimetres above his arms. Almost collapsing with relief, he let out one yell of frightened anger while Sam rushed back around to see if it had worked.

"There's always an emergency stop," she said in hushed glee and relief at having saved Jack.

"Get me out of these, Sam. Please," Jack requested once he was able to make words again.

Working out the clasp on the cuffs was more difficult than stopping the axe but without the impending doom of the swinging weapon, Sam worked quickly enough and had them open wide enough for Jack to pull his hands back through.

Helping him pull his hands out, they both fell backwards with the momentum and Jack landed on top of Sam. Bracing himself just in time, they didn't bump heads but did end up staring into each other's eyes. With the adrenaline still coursing through them it was hard not to act on the elation of being alive. Difficult but not impossible.

Pulling himself up, Jack offered a hand to Sam before they both secured their packs and hurriedly made their way back down the steps and away from the death trap.

They didn't talk or stop walking until they'd got back to the clearing with the shelter. With the suns setting and darkness encroaching, it looked like they'd be spending another night stranded.

* * *

NB:

Thanks to those who have stuck with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will match the rating I've put on the story.

Now Christmas is over I'm hoping to be able to update more often.

Thanks again :)


	4. Tensions

**Chapter 4 – Tensions**

Jack didn't want to stop. If he stopped he'd have to think about what had just happened and how close he'd come to being killed. So, dumping his pack, he went about rebuilding the fire from the night before and scouting the perimeter. It wasn't until he was sure they were alone did he find the adrenaline start to leave him. Back hitting the wall, his knees gave way and he was soon sat on the floor. Looking into the distance without focus, it was clear his mind was elsewhere – still not one word had passed between the pair.

Having watched Jack work with cautious eyes, it was Sam who decided to break the silence. She couldn't bear it anymore. Kneeling down in front of Jack, the younger woman glanced, worried, at the red marks on his wrists before looking into his eyes. Her voice was soft and much calmer than she felt – coming down from the adrenaline high, herself.

"Sir? Sir, are you okay?"

Jack started to come out of his reverie and blinked, almost confused, at Sam.

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay. You seemed a little out of it."

"Oh," Jack said before clearing his throat. One hand rubbed over his face before he noticed his wrists.

"Damn it," he said without much conviction as he tentatively touched the marks. Sighing, he noted that the skin wasn't broken but he'd have some painful bruises to contend with soon. So intent at looking at his wrists that he hadn't noticed the bottle of water that Sam had shoved under his nose until his head jumped back at the surprise.

"You need water," was Sam's explanation as she sat close to him and watched – not happy until he had indeed drunk from the bottle. Satisfied, she let out a small humming noise before reaching out to check his wrists herself.

"I'm fine, Sam. Just grazed. Nothing broken," he tried to shrug the whole incident off.

Goosebumps erupted on his skin when the pads of Sam's fingers made contact with his arms. Concentrating on making sure Jack was as fine as he was insisting, Sam didn't notice. Neither did she notice the shaky, albeit slightly pained, breath that left Jack at the feeling of her thumbs brushing the inside of his wrists.

Having leant over Jack to examine his wrists it meant that when Sam looked up, finally, they were back to staring into each other's eyes. Mere inches away from each other's lips.

It was Jack that made the first move. He couldn't stand it anymore. Not after the past few years, let alone the past few hours. Pressing forward, he pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Her lips, soft as he'd imagined, lit a fire in him. Tension that had been building ever since they had met was bubbling over. Jack briefly thought about both the reasons for this happening now and what the implications could be but found he didn't care in that moment. All that mattered was being with Sam and for once not having to worry about Earth and their jobs.

Kissing him back was easy. So new and yet so familiar, Sam pressed back so that Jack was pinned to the wall in his seated position. She was so close to straddling him, bringing their bodies even close, just as reality crash-landed in her brain.

 _They couldn't do this. It wasn't allowed. They'd talked about this._

Sam tried to push the thoughts away but she couldn't. Couldn't stop thinking. She'd never been very good at that.

Pulling away, Sam stood and turned away from Jack with a tormented groan.

"We can't. You know we can't," Sam said with quiet resignation, arms wrapping around herself in an attempt to protect her soul from the rejection she had initiated.

"Sam," Jack soothed as he stood, a little unsteadily at first. "Look at me, please."

It took a few moments but Sam did, finally, turn. Her eyes were bright – emotions clear to read. It hurt Jack to see her in so much pain. Stepping forward he only stopped when he saw Sam take a step back.

"I …" he tried to start. "I know you want this as much as I do," he tried to reason.

"That's not the point. You know it." Sam took another step back and almost landed against the opposite wall.

"Maybe .. Maybe we need tonight. We sure as hell deserve it. After all we've done for Earth," Jack said with angry indignation before growing solemn. "No one has to know."

"You think we'll really manage to keep it to this once? That we'll be able to be together here and act like nothing has happened once we're home?" Sam said imploringly. She wasn't sure why she was playing devil's advocate. She just needed one good reason and her resolve would disappear, preferably in Jack's arms.

"We can sure as hell try," his voice barely a whisper, his feet stepped forward again and continued forward when Sam didn't move.

Reaching out for her, Jack gathered Sam up in his arms and kissed her once more. Hands grasped at clothes as teeth grazed lips.

"If you want me to stop, tell me," Jack groaned as he pressed his forehead to Sam's.

"Don't," Sam whispered, almost visibly trying to gather up the strength to for once go with her heart.

"Don't what?" Jack whispered back, nervous as to what her reply would be.

"Don't stop," Sam answered as her eyes locked with Jack's once more in a heated gaze.

* * *

N.B.

Thank you for reading. Happily I've managed to update a lot quicker this time.

Just as a pre-warning: the next chapter will be sex so if you are either too young or don't wish to read such things then you'll need to miss out the next chapter.

Thank you for all the reviews – I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	5. Irresistible Desires

**Chapter 5 – Irresistible Desires**

Pressing Sam up against the wall, Jack looked down into her crystal blue eyes and was almost hesitant about going that one step further.

"Sir?" Sam said automatically, blushing as she realised what she'd called him.

"Sam," Jack said with one corner of his mouth quirked up. "How's about we keep to first names tonight?"

Sam nodded and had to clear her throat a little. "Jack," she whispered as she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his.

However hungry they were for each other, they somehow managed to keep their actions unrushed. Taking their time to explore each other, as if they were trying to fix this moment into their minds to keep forever as the most precious of memories. They had to make the most of the time they had.

The moonlight bathed their skin as clothing soon started to pool at their feet. Sam's fingers scraped at Jack's scalp as his fingers drifted much more carefully down her spine.

"I'm not going to break," Sam managed to mumble against Jack's lips – breath coming in pants due to both excitement and breathing becoming second in her list of priorities, just behind kissing the hell out of the man in front of her.

She had sensed Jack's resistance to being anything other than gentle, and she wanted to squash that thought right out of his head. She wanted – no, needed – urgency and passion. Craved it. Tugging Jack's hair, she pulled his head back so she could attack his jaw and neck with a peppering of kisses.

"Sam," Jack hissed at the pull to his hair.

"I'm not fragile. I'm not a doll. You don't have to be so gentle," Sam reiterated.

Pulling back just a little, her fingers massaged the roots of the hairs she'd just pulled at as she looked at his face and to his eyes. Jack's belt buckle ticked at the bare skin of her abdomen as she pressed herself against the beginnings of a bulge in his trousers.

Able to look down once more, as Sam stopped pulling at his hair, Jack stared heatedly back at Sam and felt his body tighten at the contact between their bodies. He was so tightly wound up and they weren't even completely naked yet. With one more look of concern, it quickly turned into a look of heat as he bucked his hips towards Sam and pinned her to the wall once more. Growling, it was Jack's turn to nip at Sam's neck as the woman moaned in relief and delight.

Having made the decision to go down this path with her CO, Sam felt a sense of freedom and courage – enabling her to feel a greater sense of power in this moment than at any other point in their relationship. Especially, and most obviously, their professional one. Holding Jack to her, their naked torsos pressed against each other but Sam wanted more. More skin contact. More warmth. More Jack.

Soon her hands were reaching for his belt and trouser fastenings. Fumbling with the material, Jack had to pull away to help her with both his and her own trousers. With clothing quickly shrugged off and shoes removed, with as much finesse as was at all possible given the situation, they finally stood naked before one another.

"You're beautiful," Jack found himself murmuring as he took in the image before him.

They'd seen most of each other's bodies before but this was different. Completely transfixed, it wasn't until Sam reached out to pull him close once more that Jack moved.

"I need you," Sam said, desire thickening her voice.

Bringing one leg up, she hooked it up over his hip and gasped at the intimate contact that action brought.

Groaning, Jack's back and buttock muscles visibly tensed as he resisted the urge to push into her right then. He wanted it to last longer than that.

"I know. Soon," he reassured her. "God, the things you do to me, Carter."

The use of her last name had come automatically and his eyes then widened with embarrassment.

"I thought we were only using first names tonight, _Sir_ ," Sam noted with a giggle and big grin.

At the sound of his title, Jack's hips thrust up and caused a very pleasant friction between them which had them both moaning.

Sam's eyes lit up with understanding, curiosity and some humour.

"I should have known you liked being called that," she whispered into his ear.

"Damn it, Sam," Jack cursed but with no real meaning behind it.

With a tilt of her head, an idea popped into her head and with a devilish grin she lightly pushed at his chest.

"Lie down," she ordered.

"What?" Jack questioned, taken aback by the sudden change in direction.

"Lie down. You'll see."

Doing as he was told, Jack laid down on his back and watched with increasing arousal as Sam moved to straddle him.

Leaning down to kiss him, briefly, once, Sam reached between them to grasp him – stroking him twice before positioning herself over him. Slowly, Sam sank down onto Jack. Mouth partially open in an o shape, the most desire filled moan Jack had ever heard came from that mouth. Sam's eyes glazed over as she completely focused on the feeling of her lover filling her.

Jack had also verbalised his pleasure as he watched Sam impale herself on him. Staying completely still, he watched on with awe – although with more awareness of their surroundings.

"Do you approve, _Sir_?" Sam asked in a sultry fashion.

"Always said you've got a great mi …" Jack couldn't finish his sentence as Sam leant forward to capture his lips with her own.

Unable to stay still any longer, Sam's hips started to move as they kissed. The wetness that had coated Jack, along with the cooling night air, caused shivers to travel up and down his spine every time she pulled up.

It wasn't long before Jack became more proactive in their love making. Grasping Sam's ass, he planted his feet on the floor and started to thrust in time with her. Their pants and moans soon filled the cabin as they both grew more and more desperate for release.

"Sir," Sam would moan every so often and even she couldn't decide whether it was due to realising Jack liked it or whether she secretly liked it too.

Knowing he was getting close, Jack didn't want to finish without Sam. Moving his hand between them, he found her bundle of nerves and rubbed the pad of one finger over it – trying to match the rhythm of their bodies.

A look of overwhelming pleasure took over Sam's features and her hips rocked even faster over him. They were both so close and it felt so good – so right.

"Oh … Oh ..." was all Sam could manage as her body shook and nerve endings overloaded. Climaxing around Jack and clinging onto him.

The convulsions of her inner muscles around his cock were what finished Jack. With a strained moan and one last, stuttered, thrust, he joined her in that heightened bliss.

Perspiration painting their skin, it almost sparkled in the alien moonlight but the moon did nothing to warm them as they soon realised exactly how cold the shelter was. Arousal had heated them but now that had subsided the elements were making themselves known.

Sam was the first to shiver and, without moving her from on top of him, Jack reached to pull a blanket out of one of the nearby packs. Draping it over his love, he held onto her and hoped that the blanket, as well as body heat, would be enough.

That night the silence wasn't torture. It was their companion for they needed no words. Their actions had said it all for them. They fell asleep grateful, for the first time, that they had been stranded on the planet. Grateful for that night.

* * *

N.B.

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. It really means a lot to see all the comments.

I hope you all enjoy this one and that it isn't too cheesy. Now to decide where to take the next chapter XD


	6. Thor

**Chapter 6: Thor**

 _Flashback_

Sirens were blaring as Sam and Jack ran down one corridor after another – searching for the bridge of Thor's ship. Lights lining the corridor lit their way, showing them how to get to their destination. It was as if the ship had a mind of its own. Having been transported from a smaller, older, Asgard ship, it was quite the change. The technology involved would have fascinated Sam for months if it weren't for the pressing nature of their visit.

Jogging through to the bridge, they came to a stop just in time to see a massive explosion engulf a neighbouring Asgard vessel, through the view screen. They stood in shock as bits of debris flew past the screen.

"It was a self-destruct. They had become overrun," Thor explained, not looking at all distressed at his comrades' deaths.

"Replicators? I thought you were winning the war with them," Sam said as her eyes quickly flickered, with interest, to the operational panels to the left of her.

"No, this is a new enemy. The Replicators have formed an alliance with them. It is proving difficult to fight them. They have already taken approximately one fifth of our territory. Destroying everything in their path."

"A _new_ enemy?" Jack repeated. It was getting hard to keep track of everyone who wanted them dead since they'd started using the Stargate.

"Yes, we have called them the Hidden as we have yet to witness them in person but have evidence of their actions," Thor answered in his usual calm tone.

"You and me need to have a talk one day about how to name things," Jack said dryly as he stepped closer to the view screen to watch the distant bright specks start to become bigger as something was headed their way.

"What do you need us for?" Sam asked as she went over to join Jack. "In your message it sounded like you had an idea."

"Once again, your unique way of thinking may help us achieve a successful outcome," Thor replied as he drew their attention to a set of screens on their right.

Both Jack and Sam's attention was hard to pull away from the view screen. Thor noticed and understood their worry.

"Do not worry. The next wave of ships will take a few hours to get here. The view screen has magnified on their position so that we can keep an eye on them."

Letting out a collective breath, they both turned their heads towards Thor with a look of – why didn't you tell us that before?

"Have you found any weaknesses?" Jack asked as he finally went over to the screen that Thor had directed them to.

"Fire," Thor stated simply. "Unlike the Replicators they appear to be organic in nature. Unfortunately we have been unsuccessful in gaining entry to their ships. We disabled one by accident and have not been able to replicate that result."

Ignoring the, most likely, accidental play on words, Sam nodded: "That's why you've brought us here? To help you get onto their ships?"

"Indeed, Major Carter. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated."

Scratching his head, Jack resisted pressing any of the buttons near him and went back to watching the view screen.

"O'Neill," Thor said, as if telepathically knowing what was going on in Jack's mind. "Your skills may be needed later. If we engage them in battle. Your perspective on tactics are much different than ours. The enemy won't be expecting them."

It was the polite way of saying that humanity wasn't as intelligent as the Asgard, and both Sam and Jack knew it. However they appreciated the way Thor had phrased it and understood their roles in this mission.

Sam was sent to the engineering section. There, she worked with other members of Thor's species that she hadn't met before. Getting to see them work, hearing their thought processes, was very enlightening and Sam was rather fascinated by it all.

Jack stayed with Thor where they discussed possible tactics for when they managed to gain access to enemy ships. Thor explained the style and structure of the vessels, in as much as they had been able to discover, while Jack gave options for infiltration and weapon choices. By the end of their discussion, Thor had an even greater appreciation for Jack's skills and mind. Humans truly had a unique way of thinking. It was one answer to the question of how they had managed to survive for so long despite being relatively defenceless.

Two hours later they met back up and plans were exchanged. The bright specs were now more distinguishable and the sight was formidable. Two large crafts were headed their way. Each with many visible weapons bays and turrets.

"I guess it's wait and see now," Sam thought out loud.

Sam hated waiting. Once the planning was over, for a mission, that's when the nerves kicked in. She only hoped she was right about the possible weaknesses of the enemy craft. With limited information she had been relying heavily on logic and what she knew of other spacecraft.

The next hour shuffled by until suddenly an alarm sounded and a blast rocked them to one side. Grabbing hold of anything to keep them standing, Sam and Jack could only stand by and watch while Thor followed through with their plan.

Four Asgard ships came at the enemy from different sides – all hoping to get a shot at different possible vulnerabilities. A fire fight ensued and Sam nervously watched the shield percentage of their own ship steadily decreased.

"It is working. We need reinforcements. Ships are weakening," Thor called out to his other ships.

There was a big explosion on the side of one of the Hidden's ships but they didn't have time to celebrate. Thor's ship was suddenly rocked with its own explosion and this time Sam and Jack couldn't secure themselves in time. They went sliding down the floor and ended up in a heap – hitting a side console as gravity seemed to turn on its head.

"This ship is failing. We must set the self-destruct and abandon it. More Asgard ships are coming. They will continue with the plan."

Scrambling to their feet, Sam and Jack both rushed to Thor's side. Adrenaline rushing through them, all they could do was trust Thor.

"Our shield has gone. We've got no choice. The Replicators can't get hold of this technology," Sam explained to Jack, who nodded and turned to look at Thor.

"So, where are you going to take us now?" Jack asked.

"There is a planet in a neighbouring solar system. I have power to transport you there. You will be safe."

"What? What do you mean?" Jack's eyes widened a little.

"We should come with you," Sam tried to reason. "What if this plan doesn't work?"

"Then we will die," Thor answered matter-of-factly.

"No pressure then," Jack retorted.

"Do not worry, O'Neill. The plan will work. We will meet again. You will be safe on that planet," Thor repeated as his fingers got to work setting the transport controls.

Jack had no more time to complain as both he and Sam were enveloped in the familiar sensations of the transporter.

Thor was soon alone on the bridge once more and got to work setting the self-destruct. It was frustrating to keep losing ships but it was the price of war. Their technology must be kept out of the hands of the Replicators at all costs. Thor trusted he would see his human friends again.

 _End flashback_

* * *

N.B.

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read my story.

Hopefully this chapter answered any questions as to why Thor left them on the planet.

I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Thanks to Schatze8210 for the idea for this chapter :)


	7. Reality (or something like it)

**Chapter 7 – Reality (or something like it)**

Sam woke up feeling more rested than she could remember. The irony of being rested after sleeping on the rock hard floor made her chuckle. There was something about the night they'd had, something about being with Jack, which made everything make sense. She couldn't imagine ever sleeping without him again. The growing sinking sensation reminded her, however, that it couldn't last. She'd be alone again all too soon.

Turning in his arms, Sam's nose brushed Jack's as she watched him sleep. So soothing was it to watch his deep breathing that it almost lulled her back into sleep. Just as she was about to doze off, Jack's eyes opened groggily. His lips lifted in a quirky smile before they both started to laugh. Whether it was the situation or their positions or the fact they'd finally admitted their feelings, they weren't sure. All they knew was that they were happy and fulfilled – no matter what else happened on this planet, they had that.

The silence they had both once hated now acted like a comforting blanket. This morning there was no haste or urgency. Neither could bring themselves to break the quiet happiness – the sleepy comfort – that they were currently enjoying.

The two suns had only recently started to rise and the crisp, cool, morning air filled the cabin, which made Sam and Jack huddle, even more so, together. The light caught the dew on the trees surrounding their temporary shelter, giving the outside world a shimmering, dreamlike quality. Sam almost had to pinch herself to prove that it was all real. Picking up one of Jack's hands, she pressed kisses to the red welts that were still present from their ordeal yesterday. That was all the proof she needed. A furrow creased her brow.

"Stop thinking," Jack whispered – the first to speak, with a sleep filled voice. He kissed her forehead and, as he'd hoped, the creases lessened as Sam smiled.

"You know me. Not sure I can stop."

"I think I stopped you thinking last night," Jack chuckled and they both had to laugh at that.

It was indeed true that neither of them had been able to think about anything other than the pleasure they were giving each other. It had been a wonderful, albeit possibly dangerous, distraction.

"Just like I'd imagined," Sam admitted. Blushing, she buried her face against Jack's neck to avoid him seeing her biting her lip in mild embarrassment.

"Me, too," Jack confirmed – hoping the mutual confession would make them both more comfortable. After all, they were already laying naked next to each other. It was a surprise that, after all they had been through together, emotions and words could make them so much more vulnerable to each other than actions ever could.

Sam tried to bite her tongue. Tried to avoid saying anything that would bring them back down to earth, figuratively speaking, and dissolve this pleasant day-dream that they were both divulging in. She couldn't manage it for long though. Her mind brought up too many negative possibilities. Over-thinking had always been an issue for her.

"One time only, though," she whispered sadly, her heart aching as she clung more tightly to Jack. "At least once we get home. We'd never be able to hide it. Someone would find out."

Jack inhaled deeply as the reality of the situation forced its way to the surface. Nuzzling the top of Sam's head, he considered carefully what he wanted to say. The situation they'd put themselves into hurt more than he'd like to admit.

"I'm not gonna let them discharge you. Earth wouldn't survive without you," Jack said quietly but confidently. He'd also managed to say something reassuring whilst completely avoiding the point.

Sam pulled up to rest her weight on her elbow so that she was looking down on Jack.

"You can't sacrifice your career for me."

"My career is at its end. Heck! If it weren't for the Stargate program I'd already be retired. Anyway, maybe they'd just transfer me instead."

"You'd never survive behind a desk. It's not who you are," Sam said, resigned.

Jack looked, for a moment, like a sullen child.

"You'd think, after all we've done, we'd be given a bit of freedom."

"It wouldn't be the military if they did that," Sam murmured, hating herself for playing devil's advocate once more.

Sitting herself up properly, the blanket that had been covering them fell away and Jack stared in awe of her beauty. His fingers reached out and traversed her hip and rib cage – dancing from one freckle to the next. This conversation wasn't something he wanted to think about, especially not now.

A small smile stretched Jack's lips as he reached up from his exploration to turn Sam's chin so she was looking down on him as he voiced his realisation.

"We aren't home yet, though."

Sam looked quizzically at him.

"There's no one here to catch us. We still haven't found the gate. We could be here a while," Jack tried to explain.

A half chuckle, half heavy huff left Sam as she shook her head in mostly amusement.

"We can't avoid this forever," she said with a knowing look at him.

"No," Jack admitted. "But maybe for a few days. Until we get home."

"I guess we really should put our efforts into getting home," Sam said, starting to acquiesce to Jack's way of thinking.

"There we go," Jack grinned. Sitting up to be on level with Sam, his mood had suddenly lightened. "We'll figure out something."

Sam couldn't see where Jack got his optimism from but she did find it contagious. Procrastinating would only put off the pain but right now she couldn't bring herself to care. Sam knew she would simply have to savour the time they had on this planet. Hopefully, with no more adventures that would try to interrupt that precious time.

Kissing Sam's shoulder, Jack's stomach rumbled and he perched his chin on the pale skin he'd just been kissing.

"Breakfast?" He asked with a smirk and Sam finally stopped thinking what ifs and rules.

"Sure. Rations, or rations?" She replied with a cheeky smirk.

It almost seemed like normal.

* * *

N.B.

Firstly, sorry that this chapter has taken so long – being ill and having work be exhausting has meant I've had little energy or inspiration. But, hopefully now I can start getting back on track.

Thank you to everyone who has patiently stayed with me. I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter should move the plot on. This chapter attempts to conclude what happened in chapter 5 whilst leaving their relationship open for more.

Thanks again and enjoy


	8. A Discovery

**Chapter 8 – A Discovery**

Breakfast was a pleasant affair. They could almost kid themselves that they were at home and all they had to worry about were trivial things such as the food and each other. The morning was bright but chilly so getting dressed was a quick affair. That didn't stop the looks they gave each other and the big smiles that neither of them could wipe off of their faces. It had been quite some night.

"We should see where that last path leads," Jack said, finally getting down to business.

Although this planet had given them personal space they had needed, from work, they didn't underestimate the importance of getting home as soon as possible. Time, for many reasons, was of the essence.

"Hopefully no more traps," Sam replied, agreement noted in her tone.

"We'll have to be careful. Traps are meant for something. We don't know what is still out there," Jack spoke with the most serious tone he'd used since they'd awoke. He looked at Sam with concern but none more than he'd ever looked at her before. He was determined that their new found intimacies wouldn't get in the way of their safety.

Sam smiled softly at the concern she saw. Leaning over, she pressed one last kiss to Jack's lips – savouring the final moment of their night together – before packing up her pack. It didn't take long, it had laid mostly untouched all night while they'd had other things on their minds.

Cleaning up, once again, any sign of their having stayed in the hut, the pair were soon making their way back down the path. The light breeze through the trees and errant beams of sunlight made their environment appear a lot friendlier than it had the day before. Almost welcoming as the warmth of the sun brushed their skin and the light danced over leaves and droplets of dew.

A comfortable silence and steadiness accompanied them, interrupted only occasionally with a hand signal or two. Lulled into a false sense of security, perhaps, but Sam couldn't help but be happy that day. It all felt so perfect. So meant to be. As long as they had each other, they could face anything.

That thought would come to be reality far too soon.

As the hours wore on, the further they walked – barely stopping for breaks. Taking the turn onto the unexplored path, the grips on their guns tightened even though the forest stayed as seemingly inviting, as it had all day. Walking on, the forest started to thin and they became increasingly aware of the growing lack of cover that they had been so dependent on before.

Jack beckoned Sam to stop as the path started to disappear into a dirt track – one created by nature and animals than by the purposeful building of humans.

Standing close to her, he looked around before whispering into her ear, "I vote for getting off this path. Too many chances to be seen otherwise."

"Yes, sir," Sam replied even as she tried to stifle the smile that threatened to distract her from their current situation. "We need as much cover as possible until we know more about the layout of this land."

Jack thought the attempt to not smile was cute but kept quiet about it for now. Making a mental note to tell Sam later, he thought it best not to distract either of them any further.

Crouching down, he looked off the path and into the trees. If there were any traps on the outskirts of the forest and village, they would be basic. Made of the land, and natural. No lasers here. His eye sight wasn't perfect, he knew, but the ground seemed clear. Perhaps, he thought, they had walked beyond the scope of any defence mechanisms that existed.

Sam also crouched by Jack to take a look. Picking up a stone, she gestured to Jack in order to get his approval for her idea. With his nod, Sam threw the stone into the undergrowth and stayed alert for any mechanisms that would be triggered by the flying rock.

Nothing happened.

Letting out a collective sigh, they both slowly stood up and as one took a step off of the path. Once it was clear that they were, for now, safe, they started to walk. Their progress was slower now as they were being much more careful about their foot placement and what was around them.

Trees started to become smaller and thinner, younger than those in the centre of the forest. More and more sunlight forced its way through the canopy until they soon had to wear sunglasses to see through the gleam of the strange planet's daylight. The sound of the breeze diminished as there were less leaves for it to brush by, which left them serenaded only by the crunching of their footsteps on the young flora that blanketed the floor.

At any other time, it would have seemed like a beautiful retreat. Some quiet time that they both needed. Sam thought it could be the perfect vacation destination – once they'd proven it safe.

Finally they came to the edge of the forest. They were struck by the sight that came before them. The world seemed to stretch out forever and it was sights, such as these, that made Sam think about how easy it used to be to believe that planets were flat. There seemed to be no end. Once they stopped looking up, and looked at the ground, Jack let out a soft, "Oh."

Five metres, or so, in front of them, the land came to a quick end. Turning his head to the side, Jack followed the ridge that ran several miles around what was a massive crater. Ahead of them, they had been staring at the far side that matched both the terrain and altitude of their position. There seemed no way down, only around.

Stepping up towards the edge of the crater, Jack backed up suddenly and held an arm out to stop Sam. Putting a finger to his lips, he crouched, took off his pack, and then laid on the ground. Waiting for Sam to follow suit, he retrieved a pair of binoculars from a side pocket of his pack and then signalled for them both to crawl to the edge. Adrenaline kept them both focused as they made their way to the edge to look over into the deep valley of the crater.

At first, Sam wasn't sure what Jack had seen that had startled him. Giving him a confused look, she went back to staring at the green pastures, and the scattered trees and bushes. Suddenly she gasped. Having previously missed it, now she had seen it – she couldn't un-see it.

Piles of rocks and chopped up wood seemed to be moving themselves. Blinking, Sam couldn't believe her eyes. Rocks couldn't move themselves, but something was. Something they couldn't see. In the far right hand curve of the crater there seemed to be the beginnings of a mine and Sam had to borrow the binoculars to see it properly. There, more rocks and movement were clear but not the source of the movement.

There was something there that Sam recognised though. With both relief and some dread, Sam pointed over to the mine and gave Jack the binoculars back. Looking through them, Jack saw what Sam had seen.

The stargate.

Crawling back, they went back behind the treeline before they discussed what they had just seen. There was only one conclusion they could both come to.

The stargate was surrounded by the Hidden.

* * *

N.B.

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story so far. Again, I'm sorry for the length of time between updates. Work is exhausting but I will finish this story. Right now I'm predicting about 12 chapters in total, possibly more.

Hope everyone enjoys the update and plot development. Thanks again.


	9. The Hidden

**Chapter 9 – The Hidden**

Leaning back against a tree, Sam was stunned. It seemed so cruel and yet so obvious that their hope of escape would be blocked in such a way.

"How do we get past them when we can't see them?" Sam muttered almost despairingly.

"At least it has a DHD," Jack said, trying to lift the mood. Focusing on the positives was far more likely, in his mind, to bring about solutions.

Running a hand through her hair, Sam acknowledged that fact but didn't seem much happier for it.

"At least the ones carrying things, we can see. We need to find where they're camped. Maybe we can sneak past at night. Surprise them."

Jack nodded in agreement. Grasping at straws they may be but it was better than nothing.

"First things first, we need a better look at what we are dealing with," he replied in a hushed tone, fully realising the irony of what he'd said given the enemy were essentially invisible.

"We'll head the other way around the crater so we're facing them and observe," he continued. "You up for that, Sam?"

With the smallest edge of uncertainty, Sam straightened and nodded – her resolve strengthening when faced with something to accomplish.

"We should keep to the trees for cover," Sam added as she gripped her P90 with more determination.

Nodding, Jack led the way, away from the Stargate and their way home.

Treading as carefully and quietly as they could, the afternoon sun glinted at them through the sparse covering as they walked the mile or so around the gaping opening in the ground. All was quiet up where the two of them were walking. It became quite clear that the Hidden were far too interested in the mine to be bothered with patrolling the edge of the crater.

Twice the pair crawled to the edge to observe what was happening below. The final time they were directly opposite the Stargate and mine entrance. From there they could see blocks of material being carried to and from the mine entrance. Very little attention seemed to be directed at the Stargate itself.

"What do you think they're doing?" Jack whispered to Sam, aware that their voices could be carried by the shape of the crater.

"Maybe they're stuck here too. Trying to find a way home. Or they're searching for reinforcements for their fight with the Asgard. They don't seem to know what the Stargate is. More interested in whatever material they've found in the mine."

"Mmm," Jack pondered. "Reinforcements are more likely. Don't see a crash around here."

He pointed further round the crater that was now visible from their view point.

"There's a makeshift path down that side. Some cover from rocks and a few trees. We could try making a run for it. You dial home and I'll provide cover. Maybe they won't take any interest in us. Too interested in whatever they're mining."

Sam looked uncertain at the prospect of simply running for it.

"What if they spot us? Is there enough cover?" She asked hoping she didn't sound too disrespectful of her commanding officer.

Jack scratched his head.

"Not sure we have any other choice. They seem pretty attached to that mine." He pointed out a possible path between a series of rock formations. "Use those for cover and then it wouldn't take long to get back up here. Use the trees. Maybe they have trouble seeing us like we have seeing them."

Sam looked at Jack with some surprise. A much more logical thought than she'd expected. She hadn't even considered it but it had some merit. Straightening her features in order to avoid a completely startled look, she nodded and readied her firearm.

In agreement, they slowly started to make their way down the side of the crater. The incline was a lot kinder to them on this side and they managed to get down with minimal disturbance of the cliff face. Using hand signals only, they started on the zig-zag pattern between rocks. The tension was palpable. The heat was much more intense down in the crater and the stress didn't help matters.

Jack brought them to a sudden stop. A pile of branches a few metres in front of them froze in mid-air and then dropped to the ground.

 _SQUARK_

The noise echoed around the crater and had both Jack and Sam backing away from their target. It was all so confusing. A crash here. A bang there. But neither could spot the source. That was until the flash of an energy based firearm appeared from a few metres away.

Ducking immediately, they hurried behind the nearest rock formation before Jack yelled, "Run!"

Unable to do anything but shoot suppression fire, neither could tell if they hit a target. Legging it at fast as they could, it wasn't long before they were hurtling their way up the side of the crater. That was when the energy blasts became heavier and more targeted on their location.

Sam let out a yell.

Jack fired back before grabbing Sam by her pack and pulled her along.

Then there were trees and foliage.

They kept running. Kept running even after the energy blasts stopped. They couldn't tell if they were being followed and it was clear that their element of surprise was gone.

Eventually Sam made Jack stop. Limping, she clutched her leg and looked decidedly pale.

Gun still at the ready, Jack looked back at their path but saw no movement.

"Can you make it any further?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded but was clearly in pain.

"I'm bleeding. They could spot the trail."

Looking behind them, Jack could now see the few drops of blood that smeared the occasional leaf. Sighing, he knew he didn't have long to figure out what to do.

Grabbing a bandage out of a side pocket, he secured it around Sam's leg in an effort to staunch the blood flow. Once fixed in place, he pulled Sam's arm around one of his shoulders and pulled her along again. Their pace was slowing and Jack knew they would have to stop soon.

Thinking they would get lost in the wilderness of the forest completely, Sam initially thought she might be hallucinating due to blood loss when her eyes spotted something through the trees. Pointing across, Jack helped her hobble over to the only non-biological object they had seen since they'd left the crater.

Jack couldn't believe their luck.

A rock-face. Which led, not too far away, to a cave opening.

Pulling Sam into the darkness, Jack didn't stop until they were far enough inside to be hidden, no pun intended.

Setting Sam down on a smooth rock, Jack was concerned with how grey she was starting to look and how vulnerable they were. They had learnt a lot about the Hidden in that encounter, but at what cost?

One thing Jack knew, they weren't going to be going home that day.

* * *

N.B.

Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to comment and leave kudos. It really means a lot.

I hope this chapter has been worth the wait. Hopefully it won't take me so long for the next chapter.

Thanks again everyone :)


	10. Laying Low

**Chapter 10 – Laying Low**

"So much for safe," Jack muttered, referencing Thor's earlier statement, as he set about checking Sam's wound. Elevating her leg, Jack removed the bandage, which was now bloody and dirty, and was relieved that the rate of blood loss had seemingly slowed.

A dull moan from Sam had Jack glancing up in concern.

"I have morphine in the med pack if you need it. Just say the word," he said, trying to comfort his injured friend.

Sam shook her head even though pain was etched into her face.

"No, we don't know how long we're gonna be here. We should save it."

Not able to meet Jack's eyes, Sam wouldn't voice her fears that now they'd never get home. She couldn't figure out how to get to the Stargate if they couldn't see the Hidden. It seemed like an impossible task. But Jack could tell what was going through her head. If they were ever going to get off this planet then he needed Sam to be as close to full strength and fitness as possible. She wouldn't be able to do that if she'd lost all hope.

"We're gonna take this one step at a time. First: see what damage has been done. Second: Get you walking. We'll figure out the rest later," he said before adding, "There'll be a way Sam."

The light from the entrance of the cave was dim and not enough for Jack to adequately examine Sam's leg. Holding a torch between his teeth, Jack cut open Sam's trousers around her wound some more to get a better look. Using a little water, he cleaned her up as best he could and was grateful to see that whatever weapon had been used against them hadn't cut into Sam too deeply. Infection would be the main worry but otherwise Jack's mediocre skills as a medic, plus some rest, would do for now. Retrieving clean gauze and bandages from their standard med pack, Jack patched Sam up as best he could before sitting back with a triumphant sigh.

Throughout Jack's work, Sam did her best to stay still and quiet. Calming from the exertion of running for their lives, some of her colour did return. Just enough that she no longer appeared to be about to collapse. Head resting against the cold rock behind her, she tried to distract herself with thoughts of the previous night as she knew what was to come. Nose wrinkled and cheeks pinched in pain, Sam tried to breathe through it all and tried her hardest not to let on to Jack how much pain she was in, so adamant was she that the morphine be saved. Once Jack sat back, Sam let out a long breath and relaxed. Briefly closing her eyes, she was only just starting to realise how tiring the day had been so far. Her brain logically surmised that it was probably the blood loss talking but either way her eyes felt heavy.

"After some rest you'll be almost new again," Jack gave her a lopsided grin at his attempt of a positive bedside manner.

Tidying up after himself, he pulled out one of the sleeping bags and laid it over Sam before sitting next to her. Offering his subordinate some water, his thoughts drifted back to tactics and planning their escape. Daylight was no use for them. They were at a distinct disadvantage. The Hidden could clearly see them. The speed to which they had been spotted had surprised Jack but it had proved his earlier idea wrong. There was obviously something more going on than simply mining. If it hadn't been for their need to get home, Jack might have considered investigating that. But especially now with Sam having been injured, that would have to wait for another day.

"I think I need to go out at night. See what they're up to then," He said out loud – more to himself than anything.

Sam's eyes shot open and she turned her head to give him a shocked look. "After what just happened? Do you think that's safe, sir?"

"Not sure we have much choice," Jack murmured. "Anyway, the dark will help hide me. They won't be able to see me so easily. It'll make it equal."

"Unless they have night-vision," Sam murmured back automatically before biting her lip.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to go find out if that's so. You aren't going to change my mind, Sam, and you can't come with me."

Looking at her, Jack found his features softening into a gentle smile. Here, in this quiet, secluded, cave, he couldn't help but break rank and protocol. Leaning in, he kissed the corner of Sam's mouth – the unpredictability of what was to come making him brave in his feelings towards her.

Finding herself increasingly too tired to fight with him, Sam tried to make herself fit back into that box of a perfect soldier. Splitting up wasn't usually a good idea but she'd just slow him down and they needed more information before they decided what to do.

Squishing her feelings down to fit with all the rules she had been happy to abide by, until recently, it all started to unravel once more as she felt his lips tenderly touch her skin. Turning her head, Sam managed to catch Jack's lips with her own for a brief, comforting, kiss. One to put both of their minds at ease, for the time being.

"Sleep," Jack half ordered Sam. "The suns won't go down for a while. We seem safe enough for now. I'll keep watch."

However much she was tempted to fight it, Sam couldn't. Sleep pulled at her every bone and she found her head sliding towards Jack's shoulder. She might wake up with a crick in her neck but she'd be happier for it. Jack's smell. Jack's warmth. It was all she needed. Moments after her head hit his shoulder she was fast asleep.

Sighing, it was Jack's turn to lean his head back against the rock. He was true to his word and stayed awake and alert. P-90 resting by his side, just in case. Feeling safe, despite the danger, in the knowledge that Sam would be okay.

* * *

N.B.

I'm so very sorry for the delay in updating this story. It's my first multi-chapter fic and I got stuck with how to proceed and then work distracted me.

I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far and thank you to everyone who is sticking by me and this story to the end. There should be only 2-3 more chapters to go.

Thanks again


End file.
